Tonight or Forever
by Fury Cutter
Summary: AU They are both scarred people. Her lover is dead and his left him for another close to him. But maybe together they can find what they need to finally heal. One Shot


AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_ - Song Lyrics  
Warning: There is lemon near the end of this fic, you have been warned so don't go flaming me.

* * *

_Final Fantasy X  
_Tonight or Forever

Lulu's POV  
I stare up from my place in the crowded floor whilst up on stage the band prepares to play their final number of the evening.

_Let the record play,  
__Let the record play,  
__Let the record play. _

_The way that you dance,  
__The way that you move,  
__The way that you stare at me across the room,  
__You carry Dior bags,  
__And you got your Chanel,  
__You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
__Now I got Bathing Ape,  
__I got DCMA  
__I got brass knuckles hanging,  
__From my neck and my chain,  
__I got a model 26,  
__But she stays in her place,  
__I got a kershaw neatly,  
__Tucked inside in my waist. _

_And the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__But the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl. _

_Now she's sweating my friends,  
__And my hurricane shoes,  
__She likes the records I spin,  
__My Adam Barton tattoos,  
__But she can't say "what's up",  
__So what does she do,  
__She just stays posted up,  
__The other side of the room,  
__I got AMC tattooed on my hand,  
__I got black wall street on a black bandana.  
__  
And the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__But the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl. _

_She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,  
__He, he, he wants to fight about,  
__Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,  
__I just wanna be about it,  
__I'm just trying to stay up out it,  
__Step out the wagon,  
__You know the boy starts to hate,  
__The girls that came with him,  
__They like that's not the boy she dates,  
__They get the fighting and swearing,  
__And now the boyfriend is staring,  
__The disco ball on the ceiling,  
__Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,  
__But the music keeps playing, _

_I got brass knuckles hanging,  
__from my neck and my chain,  
__I got brass knuckles hanging,  
__from my neck and my chain. _

_And the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__And the record keeps playing,  
__The same old song,  
__The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
__They say "Aha, ahha",  
__Keep your hands off my girl,  
__Keep your hands off my girl.  
__  
You carry Dior bags,  
__And you got your Chanel,  
__You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
__Now I got Bathing Ape,  
__I got DCMA,  
__I got brass knuckles hanging,  
__From my neck and my chain,  
__I got brass knuckles hanging,  
__From my neck and my chain._

As the last of the sound dies away the singer grabs the mike as yells "Thank you, we are Crimson Squad, g'night."

The lead singer, an attractive blond with sea blue eyes wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt with the sleeves torn off revealing his strong arms and a black serpent tattoo encircling his left bicep and upper arm, and the words 'Freak Unleashed' printed upon his shirt, the crowd screamed cheered and jumped about in response as the band made their way off stage.

I smile as I pushed my way through the crowd till I came across the door that leads to the back alley and found all of them there gathered around a van dripping with sweat.

First there was the blond lead singer Tidus who also plays guitar but only occasionally played on stage, who's reclining against the side of the van.

Next to him is Nooj, the tallest group who had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into dreadlocks and wore sunglasses that made him looked as if he was stoned 24 hours a day and despite his prosthetic arm is the best base player I've had ever heard. He's currently wearing leather pants and a fish net shirt.

Leaning against the wall is Ti's roommate Paine who plays lead guitar, she's wearing black leather trousers, black elbow length gloves and a black T-shirt with the waist section cut off.

Leaning against a dumpster is Gippal the drummer another blond only his is shorter and spikier the Ti's, he's wearing black bondage pants and a white wife beater with a denim jacket thrown over the top however one couldn't help but notice the eye patch covering his left eye.

Along with Gippal is their keyboard player slash DJ Baralai, who has short white hair he is wearing a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans.

Tidus Nooj and Baralai each have a cigarette whilst Gippal was telling them a story stopping every now and then to take a swig from a bottle of pale liquid, he must have said something funny because everyone begins to laugh.

I must have done something because Tidus and the others look over at me "Yo Lu." Tidus calls out as he flicks his cigarette butt away

"Hey," I say as I walk over to them "You guys were great."

"Thanks." Nooj says holding out his packet of cigarette both Ti and I both accept one the blond then digs out his Zippo and lights them.

After they were finished we headed back inside and headed up a spiral staircase to the next level of the club where the bar is located hearing the odd lewd comment over the loud music. Unlike a few of my friends who can be unbelievably naive at times I'm not totally oblivious to the looks I get but right now I could care less about them. We find a table whilst Nooj and Gippal go to the bar to get us some drinks.

It had been good to see Tidus up on stage, he went through a phase where he was depressed due to finding out his ex-girlfriend Lenne, whom he had been in love with for a long time, was cheating on him with his older brother Shuyin. I know how that feels, I went through a similar period when Chappu died last year.

Paine was seated next to us, she was pleasant enough even though you were lucky to have more then a two word conversation with her, she's a bit of an enigma to figure out though. There were a lot of rumours surrounding her most of them stemming from that she lived with Tidus however these were ludicrous as Ti had been with Lenne at the time though did help much (nor did it stop the whispers of the three of them having three way sex).

She sat there idly playing with her drink her attention focused on a girl at the bar whom I recognized, Yuna from collage who just happens to be shooting glances in this direction, Tidus smirks "Will you just go already."

She look at him and smiles then drains her drink before grabbing her jacket and headed towards the bar so it was just myself Tidus Gippal Nooj although soon enough we are joined be Nooj's girlfriend LaBlanc and the two of them seem to lose each other in their own little world leaving the rest of us to entertain ourselves, we talk we laugh we drink and we take advantage of Nooj's forgotten cigarettes.

Suddenly a slow number begins playing and I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking I see Ti standing over me "You wanna dance?" he asks I'm thankful for the garish multicoloured neon lights or I'm certain he would have laughed at the blush that has no doubt appeared on my face as I nod dumbly in reply. Then suddenly I am whisked away from my seat and led to the dance floor, he then wraps his arms around me holding me close as we sway gently to the music.

However everything must come to an end and after a while LaBlanc stated she wanted to leave which was kind of handy because by this time Gippal was pretty drunk and Tidus was no better so Nooj offered us all a ride home but before that I excuse myself and headed to the ladies.

Inside I find Paine and Yuna over by the sinks making out, they don't notice me however well they are busy.

* * *

"Well, here's my apartment..." I nod my head to the obvious statement, but I don't comment. He's drunk. I know he's drunk, and he knows he's drunk. But the strange thing is you can only tell he is by the slight haze in his eyes.

It's a good talent to have if you party a lot like he and his friends do. I don't think his guardian has ever found out. I think that's more one thing to add to the list of things I love about this boy.

Well, beside him being in a band. And for being one of the bravest, sweetest, caring and funniest boys I've ever known. Not to mention one of the most handsome... Damnit...I'm digressing. I had told Nooj that I would help him inside when he dropped Ti off, he offered to wait but I declined saying I'd get a cab or something.

"Want to come in for a bit? I mean it is quite late and you live on the other side of town." He asks, "Plus it's pretty clear that Paine isn't coming home tonight."

"You sure, I mean I don't want to impose." I reply he shakes his head, which causes him to slightly falter on his feet. Reaching out, I grab his shoulder and steady him.

"Looks like you could use some coffee..." I said. I then rummage through his jacket till I find his keys and pull him into his apartment.

* * *

"You know...I'm glad you're here..."

"Really?" He is? That's good news! I want to smile brightly, but I cool my features. My back may be turned to him, but he can see my reflection in the mirror. I don't want to take the chance of revealing my true feelings before I know his.

He's had the courage to tell sleazy corporate types who would use him and the others as a means to make as much money as possible to fuck off, shrug off people who for some bizarre reason don't like his music and withstand mobs of obsessed fan girls... Now I'm hoping he has enough courage to tell me his feelings, if he has any for me... Unless he's still hung up on Lenne. Which would be silly. Sweet, but silly...

"Yeah. When you went with Chappu and Wakka when they moved to back to Besaid, none of us really got much of a chance to talk to you. Well, unless you were either visiting Rikku or that guy who looked after you after that thing with your dad, what's his name again…Zuke..." Does he sound jealous?

"I'm sorry Ti!" I turn away observing him in the mirror that hangs on the opposite wall, "Did you want me to call you?"

He nods his head, never lifting his eyes from the sheets on my bed. He twirls the half drunk mug of tea between his hands.

"I kind of missed you... I know you and I were never as close as Lenne and I and you and Chappu are...But...well..." He pauses, staring down at the twirling mug as if trying to collect his thoughts in his alcohol muddled brain.

"We were never that close but we were friend. Ever since you arrived here in Luca from Bevelle... you, me, Chappu, Wakka, Rikku, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Lenne and brother. We hung out, we did stupid things, we laughed, we used to fight, we had fun y'know... But then as we got older things changed…it was like we hardly knew each other... It felt...strange... Not really knowing the people who swore to be friends forever or something like that..."

"We all had our own lives..." I reply, "And I guess they just didn't mesh." I take a deep breath and gather up my own little bit of courage. It's now or never..."But I'm glad I came back too. I want to get to know you better."

"Really?" He picks up his head to look at my reflection, a tiny amount of hope lingering in his voice. I nod my head.

"I really had fun seeing you up on that stage tonight. It was like you're your old self." The gig had been the first concert Crimson Squad had played in almost a year, after Lenne Tidus just didn't seem to have the same spark that he used to nor the drive to do anything but mope. It had made her so sad to see him in such a state.

Then suddenly a few months ago Ti managed to pull himself together and felt the need to make music again, for days he worked tirelessly writing lyrics and seeing how they sounded set to different cords and recorded some demos.

Images of tonight flash though my mind, seeing him back where he belongs up on stage, the noise, the crowd, then afterwards the dancing, the laughter, drinking... I giggle lightly at a memory. I see his reflection cock his head to the side in question.

"I can't believe Gippal drank that much!" I answer. His reflection smiles back, "Nooj's gonna have his hands full tonight! I never knew he could hold that much!"

Tidus's sweet laugh fills the room and sends happy chills down my back. "Well, he -is- in college now. That's practically all college kids do!"

"And are you speaking from experience?"

"Well, sorta yeah..." He replies sheepishly.

I shake my head and pick up my brush to run it through my hair. Which is almost impossible since it's still being held up by a clip. But I need something to distract myself from the gorgeous boy semi-sprawled on the bed. "You're at least studying, right?"

"When I'm not sleeping off the booze, helping Paine with her art, playing blitzball or rehearsing..."

"Tidus..." I shoot him a condescending look through the mirror. Again he smiles sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders.

"So... No one told me about Rikku and Baralai..."

"Really? I thought she would have told you for sure..."

I shake my head. "She never even told me she had any interest in him! I mean, I never saw that one coming!"

"No one did..."

"Kinda how I never suspected Lenne was cheating on you with you brother." '_Uh-oh...'_

"Oh, Tidus...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... I'll be fine." He replies but I can see in his eyes that he's not being completely truthful, that the scars she left still haven't completely healed yet.

There is a prolonged silence between the two of us "Lu?" he says, "How are you dealing with the whole Chappu thing?" Shit. Tell him the whole truth or the half truth?

"Well...I cried..." I set down my brush and fold my hands in my lap. Staring down at my hands, I lapse back into my memory of last year, "It took a while but I came to terms with it, it wasn't easy but I remembered him saying the most important thing to him was my happiness. It hurt's...but I told myself I'd been sad long enough. That I should move on but keep the good memories inside, remembering him when I feel like I need a guardian angel. Celebrate him living instead of mourning his death."

I pause, not really sure if I want to go on. But I do. I might as well.

"There were a few others but they were only distractions, for a little while. But there was just no love or anything behind any of them." My eyes begin to blur as I speak and a tear rolls down my face as I stare at the floor.

I then feel a hand under my chin which tilt my head up till I'm looking at him, a small sympathetic smile graces his lips and he brushes my tears away. After he's done he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him till my head is resting on his shoulder

"So what about new crushes?" he whispers into my ear

"Well...yeah...I've had one for a while..." I reply

"And?"

"Still have it..."

* * *

"Maybe I should go...It's getting late." I say and stand up, placing the empty mug on the bedside table. I feel my heart plummet. I really don't want to go. I've really enjoyed our time alone...I don't want it to end…but

"Do you have to?"

"I should..."

He then stood up still swaying slightly "Well, I guess if-" Warm and gentle hands on my shoulders stop me mid-sentence. With my head down, I hadn't even seen him come up behind me. I look at his reflection in the mirror. I recognise that look on his face.

Chappu had that same look on his face many times.

Except, I see something else other than mere lust in Tidus's eyes. Something soft and caring that hasn't been beaten down by lust and alcohol. Something that makes me hope.

He moves light fingers up my shoulders and neck, causing me to shiver again. His fingers run gently into my hair, trying not to disturb the stylized strands. A happy little sigh escapes my mouth as he moves his fingers back down to my shoulders, _'Oh please, oh please, oh please...'_

His fingers trace light circles through the material of my t-shirt. Lolling my head back, I lean against his stomach and relax, enjoying the soft massage.

"Lu..."

"Hmm?"

"If you don't want to do this...tell me...okay? I won't want to force you..."

I smile and tilt my head up. "How could I...not...want the one thing I've wanted for so long?"

He smiles gently down at me and moves one hand to caress my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into the touch, happily sighing again.

I turn my head and lightly kiss his hand as his other hand travels down between us to my belt holding up my leather skirt. Little bolts of excitement run through me as he somehow manages to undo my belt with one hand and slid it out from the loops.

Suddenly though, he pulls away, leavening me feeling cold. Confused, I twist around and look up at him. He only motions for me to stand up and moves back towards my bed. I oblige and am grabbed and pulled backwards before I have a chance to turn around and face him. Something hard hits the backs of my legs and knees, causing me to fall backwards and land in Ti's lap.

He spreads his legs and I slide down them, equalling off our height. His warm hands slide up and down my now bare back before questing further under my shirt and up my sides. I lean back against him as his hands travel to the front of my body, caressing my stomach. Light kisses are feathered upon my neck as the hands slowly massage their way upward.

It's been a year since I've let anyone touch me this intimately. His feather-light touches and kisses already have me shaking with pleasure and anticipation. It almost feels like a dream.

"Lu, chill..." His low voice near my ear snaps me into awareness.

"Huh?"

"You're tense. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I realize his hands have stopped moving and are now resting over my stomach. I also realize that I am, in fact, tense. My hands are clenched into fists at my sides and my whole body is rigid.

"No. I'm fine... I just haven't been touched like this in a while." I will my body to relax and I turn my head to smile up at him reassuringly. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like..."

He only smiles back reassuringly and cranes his neck, letting his lips gently cover mine. My heart thumps wildly in my chest as we share our first kiss. A bit awkward given our position. But we manage.

He pulls back slightly after a few seconds. But before I can protest, he lips once again cover mine. This time, more passionate and demanding, as his tongue is now lapping at my lips, begging for entrance. I immediately open my mouth, letting his warm tongue dive in and out.

A pleased moan escapes my lips as his hands finally reach up, cupping my breasts through the material of my bra. He then pulls my shirt up till it's under my chin exposing the two large fleshy orbs held in place by my undergarment. My back arches slightly as he kneads my flesh. I start to move my arms up to grasp him, but the straps of this damn thing prevent me from doing so.

I reach up as far as I can and grasp his hair, pulling his head harder against mine. Our tongues twist together in a heated dance. My back arches automatically as he rolls his thumb over the puckered flesh of my nipples.

Suddenly, without warning, I'm cold again. Devoid of his hands and warmth and mouth once more, I start to twist around. Before I can twist around to find out where he went, or for any evidence that he actually was even here, I'm pull backwards again.

A pair of hands then materializes around my waist sound of my leather skirt being unzipped catches my ears I wiggle my hips a little to help as he pulls it slips down around my thighs.

His hands then ventures upwards massaging my stomach then pulled my shirt fully over my head. Forcefully, yet gently, I'm pushed down until I'm fully laying on my bed.

I see that lust and the alcohol have fully taken affect in Tidus as he comes to kneel at my feet. With surprisingly steady hands, pulls his t-shirt over his head and discards it on the floor without another thought. All the years of gym class have been kind to him. Very, 'very' kind. He places his hands on my bent knees and pries my legs apart, leaning his body down parallel to mine.

He lowers his head down to my chest, reached round me and unhooked my bra. He then pulls it from under me, and dropped it to the floor. I tilt my head back and arch my back while gasping in pure desire.

He massages my breasts his fingers brushing my hardened nipples rolling his tongue over them, and then his whole mouth engulfs them—first a few soft suckles, then he starts to suck them harder and pulls at them with his teeth, sending an electrical pleasure shooting through my body.

I push myself closer to him as he continues to lick and suckle on my breasts like a baby would a bottle until I thought they might explode from the pleasure. His other hand roamed further down my body. Low, incoherent sounds escape my mouth as his hands reach my lower regions. His searching hand quest on inside my panties and begin to stroke me.

Now in my personal experiences, as well as my friends, it seems like men almost always miss the clitoris. They either have to be thinking about finding it, or hit it by accident. Also, in my experiences, it seems like Tidus usually manages to do the right thing, and virtually everything else for that matter, by accident.

Which is why my hips happily buck as a thumb brushes over the sensitive nub? The bucking impales me on his fingers more, causing my cries to heighten, as I can't control myself anymore and begin rapidly moving my hips with the movements of his fingers.

It's getting harder for me to hold out; I don't want to reach orgasm by him fingering me. I want that warm, life-giving organ inside me, and I want it in 'now'!

However I get the feeling he isn't going to give me what I want just yet.

He begins to make his way down my voluptuous body (hey I'm proud of my figure, so sue me), tracing his tongue across my skin, dipping it into my belly button along the way. He wraps his fingers under the thin straps of my panties, I lift my ass off the bed to make his job easier and gradually he slides them all the way down past her knee and off my purple painted toes before throwing them off into some corner of the room.

He then began massaging my thighs before parting my legs to see more of my pleasure dome but instead of diving straight in he begins kissing my up calve and continued to work his way up leaving a trail of saliva along my well-shaped leg till gradually he finds himself face to face with my lower lips his nostrils flaring as he breaths in the aroma that came from deep inside me and begins planting butterfly kisses along it my body feeling as if its on fire as he does.

He leans in as close as he could and ran his tongue along my entrance before thrusting it deep inside me. I cry out and arched her back…the sensation was amazing. My skilful lover pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper feeling every part of me I can feel my insides clenched around him as he sucks up my juices that come to meet his lips and knowing that I'm enjoying each moment of this as much as he is, my beautiful breasts bounce each time my bodies jerks.

I'm wild. It has been so long since I've had something like this done to me I'd almost forgotten how good it felt. My spine was tingling and my head feels like it's full of fireworks that would explode any minute.

The tongue began to move faster and faster and she could feel herself edging closer to her release. I was thrashing about uncontrollably on the bed and Tidus grabs hold of my legs to stop me from kicking accidentally him. He then put more pressure onto his tongue and began to feel her contract around him.

I almost screamed as I come but somehow I'm able to keep it down to a semi audible moan. My heart is banging furiously in my chest and I'm gasping for breath. The pleasure is almost blinding, my whole body tingling from the excitement.

Although my eyes are shut still trembling for the first orgasm she's had in ages and while still tugging on my breast so hard that I'm sure little red marks have begun to form there, I can feel as Tidus busies himself by lapping up the rest of my juices then I feel him push away, confused I open my eyes my vision a little hazy and see him looking down at me. Tidus smiles then leans down and kissed her tenderly I kissed him back weakly He grinned at her and watched as she was my hands gently touched his face.

"Tidus…" I moaned breathlessly into his mouth before my tongue begins to dance with his.

He moves down my body again until his head is level with my right breast then to my surprise he pants kisses on the red marks in a similar manner a parent would to their young child when they skin their knee, then he begins licking it and takes the nipple into his mouth again suckling on it greedily.

Smiling I run my hands roughly into his hair while groaning softly, as my pulse rises again. Finally I decide its time.

I surprise him slightly as I reach between us the pull his hands away from me. I then move so the two of us are in a seated position, confused, he picks his head up away from my chest to give me a questioning look. I answer him by pushing him up off of me before grabbing hold of him and sitting up as well.

He makes a soft confused and hurt squeaky whimper. I reassure him that I'm not pushing him away by pushing him down on his back and reaching down and begin undoing his belt and relief floods his face briefly before the lustful, pleasured looks return.

Impatiently I fumbled with it finally removing it from all the loops and threw it on the floor then go to work on the button and zipper of his pants before pulling down his trousers and his boxers in one swoop throwing them on the floor watching in awe at his throbbing, stiff manhood. Sure isn't the biggest I've ever seen, but it looks so perfect, framed with a patch of blonde pubic hair.

Finally, after years of wanting and yearning and hoping, my dreams have come true. This tanned athletic rock god is mine. Maybe a night, maybe for forever... But for now, he's mine. All the things I've ever imagined doing to him come flooding back into my mind. Maybe I'll get a chance to do them all, sooner or later.

For now, I'll settle with this.

"Nngguuhh..." He moans as my hands roam up and down his inner and outer thighs. His head lolls back and the volume of his moans increase as I grip his hardened length in one hand and gently run my fingers along the length of it.

Damnit! If he were a bit more sober, I'd return the favour and blow him first. But I don't want to take the chance that he'll fall asleep right after. I don't know how big his sex drive is. Oh well, I can find out another time when he is sober.

He makes a small whimpering noise again as I let go. I only smile down at him as I move to take off the last remaining article of clothing on my body. He makes an attempt to sit up and take over, but I push him back down. I'm in charge.

I reach up behind my head and undo the clip in my hair. I know I'm going to fall asleep soon after, and I don't want that thing pressing into my head in my sleep. The soft tendrils fall, caressing and tickling my shoulders and back. He reaches up and grasps a few strands, running his fingers through them. I smile down at him and move to straddle him, happy that we're finally getting to this.

Getting some leverage with one hand behind me grasping one of his knees, I raise up over him. Grasping his shaft with my free hand, I bring myself fully down on him. Pain briefly flows through me from my lower area up, but it quickly fades as I get used to the feeling of being filled again. And the deeper he gets, the more it fills me.

He grips my sides with both his hands and immediately begins thrusting up. I bounce along, using my legs as support the bed springs creaking underneath us and my huge tits bounce up and down, out of control, my nipples ache with intensity, and my womanhood grips his rod with a boiled fury, a shockwave of pure eroticism.

It's not long before his pumping becomes faster. His hands grip my hips, pushing and pulling me up and down his length. Which is fine by me. My legs are becoming too tired and strained to keep up the frantic pace much longer. My nails dig into his arms as I come closer to reaching my peak.

Mere minutes later; or perhaps seconds, I can't really tell, my back arches and I throw my head back, crying out as the waves of my orgasm hits. His nails dig into the skin on my hips as he too reaches his orgasm. Our juices mix, the excess flowing out and down our lower bodies and onto the bed, creating a cold, sticky mess.

I hate messes. I really do. I weren't so damn tired, I'd clean it up right away. But as it is, I barely have enough energy to grab an extra blanket and cover us as I collapse onto his already sleeping body.

Whether this will go further or it will remain here in this moment is unclear but what is is that we will always have this night and the passion, we are both scarred people but maybe together we can find what we need to finally heal.

* * *

AN Well here it is my second Final Fantasy fic. Hope no one was offended by the sex but this is an M rated fic so don't come crying to me, also don't bother flaming me because you will be ignored. So this is my first 'official' Ti/Lu fic, _Body Heat_ you were allowed to draw your own conclusions.

Why Ti/Lu: Because I just don't see Tidus & Yuna working out. In FFX there relationship is based upon the whole forbidden love thing, she is the beautiful girl but she is unobtainable so he can not have her. After FFX-2 now that Yuna has now become available he would probably lose interest.

Also I find it unbelievable that Lulu would marry her dead lover's brother. Plus whilst playing FFX I found Ti's relationship with Lulu more interesting. And let's face it, honestly how many of you would have picked Yuna if Square had given the player a choice.

Also this isn't my planned 'sort of' sequal to _Body Heat,_ I do have one planned with bits of it witten but its on hold for the moment as I'm not sure where I want to go with it, surgstions welcome. Lil fact, this fic was originally called _Bricks in the Wall_ because that was what the song at the beginning was Korn's version of the song by Pink Floyd, fact I went through a lot of songs before choosing Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte.

Please tell me what you think and please surpport my other work. Peace yo.


End file.
